Talk:Irisdina Bernhard/Image Gallery/@comment-92.99.92.156-20161112211012
I was reading some of the comments about Iris here. I'd like to point out a few things: There a lot of points made in the comments, but If I were you, I'd be very careful about taking for granted stuff mentioned about Iris in a certain image board if you haven't played the game. Some people have been actively trying to lie about the facts regarding Iris. Also, I'd like to clear up the part were Iris kills her brother; It was Jurgen who asked Iris to do this. Were is this mentioned? In the first VN. Shortly before Theo meets Iris in an abandoned building with walter, he meets up with Gretel and they have a discussion the about the night of the purge 5 years ago. Gretel spells it right out that knowing Iris, she would have chosen to die with her brother had it been her own will, mentioning that she would choose her family over her brother. Theo asks what does she mean by this. She says this: "Her older brother who foresaw the failure of the plan, in order to save his younger sister. made her inform against him on purpose." So there goes that. As for her feelings of guilt, it is only natural. Even though her brother put her up onto killing him, do you think any decent, sane person would be able to feel no remorse for it? Even though she didn't want to do it, and even though she did it for a higher purpose (to keep her brother's will alive), it was only natural for her to be plagued by guilt. I can't understand how people can't see this, and instead keep going on about her "flaws". Some guy earlier on 4chan in a post mentioned how Iris actually informed on her brother because she didn't approve of what he was doing (overthrowing the stasi), when in reality she was participating with him in the coup detat. This is mentioned by her when Theodore meets her in said abandoned building. She says: "Certainly, 5 years ago I was participating in the coup detat attempt with my older brother. Although at the time, I was charged with mundane tasks." And about her ending. There was all this talk about how Iris felt guilt over Beatrix during the last conversation. She was filled with deep sorrow about her friend's death, and she mentioned many times over that she didn't want this outcome. It never struck me as if their was some active sense of guilt about what happened to Beatrix by Iris, although that guilt existed. There was nothing but sorrow in that scene. She displayed that guilt in Katia's route as she was dying in Theo's arms. She literally says that she wants to apologize to Beatrix, and that she took her brother away from her. And now that you know the circumstances behind Jurgen's death, I'd like someone to point out to me were was Iris wrong or flawed. If anything, it was Jurgen who was being actively selfish, pushing the whole weight of his plans and wishes onto his younger sister. As for her coma, she didn't fall into it out of her own account. She was seriously injured in her head, and anyone who knows a bit about head injuries knows it an exteremly bad sign when a person afflicted with it throws up. This means serious damage, hence the coma.